Mulan Factor
by England-sama
Summary: At the age of 18 the men are enrolled into the army. For women they are forced in front of the Match Makers to find suitable husbands. But what happends when Fai and Yuui don't follow the rules? Kurofai. Warning: Cross Dressing
1. Chapter 1

**What can I say? I get bored easily and am still fascinated with Disney movies… and Mulan was a good one! But theres a twist to this plot! It's Yaoi! How does that work if Mulan was technically about cross dressing you ask? Well you'll just have to find out! **

**Pairing (for now anyway I might add another but idk): KuroFai (of course what did you expect from me?)**

**Warning: Future Cross Dressing!!! (and I think that's all the warnings for now…)**

Mulan Factor

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shinning, the flowers were in full bloom, and every one was wide awake enjoying the beautiful morning.

'Well almost everyone…' Yuui thought bitterly, glaring down at her brothers' still sleeping form.

"Come oooon Fai!" She groaned, trying to shake her brother awake for the umpteenth time. "You're going to be late! And you know how important this is to Ashura-sama!"

Fai only groaned and turned his head in the opposite direction. He didn't want to get up just yet. The bed was just too warm for him to want to get out off it.

Yuui clenched her hands into fists. "If you don't get up now," she hissed. "I'll kick you out of this bed!" she threatened.

Fai's eyes shoot open, and he scrambled into a sitting position. "I'm up!" he cried. He knew first hand how strong his sister's legs were.

"Good!" She chirped, "Now get dressed; you've only an hour to get to the camp."

Fai groaned. "I don't wanna go!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked very much like a child and not the 18 year old that he was. But Yuui could see in his eyes how scared he was.

Now that Fai was 18 he was old enough to join the national army. Fai had never been one for violence, and Yuui had a feeling he wouldn't be able to last the first day. (Not because he couldn't hold his own in battle, but he was too scrawny to be able to hold a sword let alone fight with one. He was better at hand to hand fighting.)

Yuui sighed, and leaned forward to place a comforting kiss to her brother's forehead. "It's going to be alright, I promise." She said petting his hair lightly.

Fai nodded, and smiled up at her. "I know. Now let me get dressed!" He said, shooing her out of the room. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out the uniform Ashura had given him the night before.

'Remember, this is for Ashura-sama. I have to make him proud." He thought. He and Yuui had only been six when Ashura had found them, close to starvation, on the streets. Ashura had adopted them, and they had been living with him ever since. He didn't remember much about the country he was from or what had happened before they had meet Ashura. Yuui said she remembers but she always changes the subject whenever he asks.

He finished dressing, and he glanced over to the full length mirror. He frowned slightly at his sleep tousled blond hair, and grabbed one of Yuuis ponytails from off the top of the dresser, knowing that a brush wasn't going to help his hair. Fai pulled his hair up into a very short ponytail. His hair was short, barley even touching his shoulders, but Yuuis was much longer. Hers reached down all the way to her waist.

Fai pursed his lips wishing he could grow his hair out, but about shoulder length was the average for a male. (How Ashura got away with it was something he wanted to know)

Fai finished looking at himself in the mirror and walked out of the room. The smell of food hit him as soon as he opened the door. He smiled. Yuui was a very good cook and he always enjoyed her cooking.

He entered the dinning room, and found Ashura already sitting down, sipping on a cup off tea.

Ashura smiled up at his adopted son. "Good Morning." He greeted. "You're going to have to eat fast in order to make it in time."

Fai smiled back, sitting in front of Ashura. He was beginning to feel nervous, he could feel it turning his stomach into knots and he wondered would be able to keep his food down.

Yuui entered from the kitchen balancing two plates in her hands. She set one in front of Ashura and the other in from of Fai. Both men bowed their heads in thanks. She left the room to go get her own plate.

Fai began digging into his food, still managing to keep his manners even as he ate fast.

Ashura looked up at him over his food. "You're still eating with silverware?" He asked, and Fai could hear a disappointed tone in his voice.

He stared at the offending fork, before he nodded hesitantly. "I just can't eat with chopsticks…" He said trailing off. He had tried so many times, even had Yuui try and help him, but he still couldn't get it. It was just easier to eat with silverware.

Fai furrowed his eyebrows when he suddenly came to the conclusion that the camp wouldn't have any forks, or knives, let alone spoons. He glanced back down at the fork. He could always just take them with him; it wasn't like anyone else used them.

Yuui entered the room, with her plate, and sat down. They ate in silence, and Yuui could feel the tension coming off of her brother.

Fai pushed his plate away from him when he had eaten at least half the plate. "I should be going." He said. He stood up, and bowed respectfully to Ashura.

Yuui stood up as well. "I'll walk you to the door." She said, ignoring her food for the moment. She wasn't really hungry to begin with; she was too worried about what might happen to her bother to care for food.

They walked out of the room, and as soon as they got to the door, Fai swept Yuui into a hug. Yuui hugged him back, patting his back hoping to provide him some comfort.

Fai pulled away from the hug, and grabbed the bag Yuui had prepared for him earlier.

"Come back safe." Yuui said, when he opened the door.

Fai nodded, and grinned. "Of course! I'm the fasted runner there is, and I don't plan on getting killed." He said.

He turned away from her and started walking. It would take him about ten minutes to get to the camp if he took the horse and twenty if he didn't. He decided not too, he wanted to have some time to think before he arrived there.

Yuui watched her brother disappear, and a sinking feeling filled her chest. She entered the room Ashura was still in. "I'm going to go prey." She announced.

**Well that's it for now… Hope you liked it! See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you know that I finished the first chapter in one sitting? I've never been able to do that… typing anyway... well not on a chapter story at least... Does anyone even read these? I usually don't unless its bolded, else my attention's not drawn to it, but I like writing them sometimes they're kinda fun~!**

**Anyway here's chapter 2. Oh and sorry for the crappy title but I just couldn't think of anything else.. and also sorry for the rapid changes between people.**

**Warning: Future Cross Dressing!!!**

Mulan Factor

Chapter 2

Yuui stepped into the small shrine that contained Ashura's ancestors. It was tradition to go to ones ancestors for guidance, but Yuui couldn't help but wonder if they would help you if you weren't even related to them. She had always tried to avoid the shrine if she could help it; there was an aura of sorrow that seemed to hang around the place that she didn't like.

But today was different. Today her younger brother was going off to join the army and she couldn't fight the feeling that he might not ever come back.

She kneeled in front of the many tombstones. She took a deep breath and clasped her hands in front of her. "Dear ancestors, please hear my prayer." She said allowed. She had heard Ashura prey several times before, but now that it was her turn she felt a little foolish. She felt like she was talking to herself. "Please keep my brother safe." She finished off with a bow.

She stood up, dusted her skirt off and left the shrine. With her brother gone she was going to have to take on his chores as well. Fai had taken care of manual labor around the house, while she had to do the more domestic things such as cooking. But she had always enjoyed doing Fais work better.

There had been one day when Ashura had gone out for business that they had traded chores, just to see what it was like. Fai had done an excellent job cooking for the first time, and he seemed to have a natural talent for it. And since it had been winter, Yuui had to chop wood. She remembered the satisfied feeling she had felt when she had managed to cut clear through the wood on her first swing of the ax.

She also remembered the surprised look on Fais face.

Yuui took a deep sigh. Sometimes she just couldn't help but think that she would make a better man than her own brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Fai let out a sigh when he finally reached the camp. He stopped just at the edge, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into.

Thousands of tents stretched on for miles it seemed. It made sense why it was so big; thousands of people from across the country were gathered here, and the majority of them wouldn't even last the week.

In some part of him, he hoped, for Ashura's sake, that he could last through the week, and the other, probably the major part of him, wished he could just turn around right now. He wasn't going to fit in at all; he could already feel it. Hell he could see it. The others that pasted by were tall and muscular, and they all looked like they could snap him like a twig.

While he was tall too, he was lanky, but in a graceful way. He'd have several of the village's women say so, even some of the men. He gathered up his courage and walked into walked into the camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane sat cross-legged in front of a small map. General Kusanagi sat across him pointing to one of the small tent pieces of metal sitting on the map. "This is where my troops and I are going to be stationed for the next month. And this," He moved the small red piece over till it rested over a small town. "Is where you and your troops will meet us when the troops are fully trained. The Empress has assigned Dr. Kyle to watch over you; monitor your leadership skills."

Kurogane glanced over at the man who sat by Kusanagi's side. The man was smiling lightly, and had a small writing board resting on his lap. When Kusanagi introduced him, he nodded his head slightly. Kurogane felt an immediate disliking for the guy… there was something off about him.

Kusanagi continued to speak after a few seconds of silence. "You will only have a month to train these soldiers so I suggest you start as soon as possible. And if you complete this task, you will be promoted to Captain."

"General!" Kyle gasped "Isn't that a little rash?" he protested, obviously not liking the fact that someone as young as Kurogane was going to be a commanding officer.

"Of course, in all my years I've never seen someone like Mr. Suwa. Number one in all his classes, skilled with any type of sword. He is more than ready to take command. Now I would like to talk to Mr. Suwa in private if you don't mind Dr. Kyle."

Kyle nodded, begrudgingly. "Yes sir." He responded. Kyle stood up, bowed respectfully to both men and walked out of the tent.

Kusanagi waited a few seconds before he turned to face Kurogane, his son. "There is something I wish to speak about with you son." He began.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, wondering what his father was bothered about. Kurogane motioned for his father to continue.

Kusanagi sighed deeply, and ran a hand through his hair. "We've talked about this many times before, but I do believe that it is time you gave me an answer." He said sternly.

"What about?" Kurogane asked, suspicious. He had a sinking feeling he knew what his father wanted an answer to.

"Son, you are twenty-five, about to turn twenty-six. It's about time you settled down with someone." Kusanagi said, bravely. If there was one thing he feared in life, it was Kurogane on a temper tantrum… and those all tended to be destructive.

"I refuse." Kurogane hissed. Marriage would only take away from his duties as a soon-to-be commanding officer, and if a war did break out then he would have to end up leaving his wife alone for who knows how long. It was just too troublesome.

"Ah, I thought you might say that." Kusanagi said, visibly glad that Kurogane hadn't blown up just then. "You see, as your father, I have I have the ability to say: 'You have no choice in this matter, we're finding you a wife even if we have to drag you kicking and screaming.' And that's exactly what's going to happen." His voice was smug.

Kurogane glared at him for a long minute, but Kusanagi didn't waver. Seeing this Kurogane sighed, knowing that he couldn't win this battle. His jaw was clenched shut, and he only nodded his consent, thoroughly pissed.

"Well as it seems we've reached an agreement," ('More like you made the decision for me!' Kurogane thought bitterly.) "I must be off," Kusanagi said, standing up. Kurogane stood up as well and stormed out of the tent.

Kusanagi sighed, but the smugness from actually winning against his son remained. He strode out of the tent, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Countless numbers of bodies lay in a heap, wrestling, and throwing punches and kicks. Shouts of anger, rage, pain, triumph, shock, and animalistic grunts filled the air.

Kusanagi stood beside his son. He glanced over and saw several emotions flicking over his sons face. First there was surprise, then amusement, as someone delivered an impressive body slam down on the pile, and then lastly there was fury.

Kusanagi winced, feeling pity for all the soldiers who were going to be facing Kurogane's wrath. And he feared that the topic of marriage that he had brought up suddenly would only add fuel to that anger.

"Well," He said, patting his son lightly on his shoulder. "Have fun!" He turned to face Kyle. "I expect a full report by the end of the week." He said, walking over to his horse, and mounted it.

"Yes sir," Kyle called out. "And I'm not going to leave anything out." He muttered so only Kurogane could hear. He marked something down on his writing pad. "Day one, commander."

**Yeah… Kusanagi is Kuroganes father for some reason… they just kinda look like a father and son to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Future Cross Dressing!!!**

Mulan Factor

Chapter 3

Yuui stood stunned, eyes wide in horror. She couldn't believe what Ashura had just told her. She knew that this day was going to come but she didn't think it would be so soon after Fai had left.

In the morning she was to be sent off to the Match Makers, to be married off.

She gained control over her body again and bowed to Ashura. "Yes sir," she said, hoping that the spite wasn't noticeable in her voice.

She was about to turn around and walk out when Ashura suddenly spoke up again. "Then I'm going to go make arrangement with the Match Maker. I'll be gone for a while." She heard rustling from behind her and knew that he had stood up. "Start packing your things, if things go well they'll want to see you first thing in the morning."

----------------------------------------------

Fai wasn't sure how exactly it had happened. He had been walking throughout the encampment, gazing distractedly around him. He had never seen so many males in one place before, even the market couldn't compare. He glanced around him thinking that there were more males then there were tents when he ran into something.

Said something was another male, a rather buff man at that. Fai had run into his back, making him lurch forward a bit and suddenly there was a cry of surprise from the man. Fai stumbled back was about to mumble an apology when the man turned towards him, face red with fury. And Fai could see why. All along the front of the mans shirt was the mans bowl of soup that he had been enjoying. Fai's eyes widened when he saw steam coming off of the shirt.

"I-I am _so_ sorry!" Fai exclaimed, a nervous smile playing on his lips as he backed up some more, hands held up in a hopefully innocent gesture. The man glared at him and looked down at his shirt before he advanced towards the small blond.

Fai began to panic but made sure to keep his face in a disarming smile. "Now now, lets just talk this through…" he said, the nervousness seeping into his voice. He backed up with every step the man took towards him.

Fai felt his back hit something. "Hey watch it sissy boy," a deep voice growled, making him jump slightly.

He tilted his head back to get a look at the second man he had bumped into. The man was even broader than the first, with a scraggly bead and boulder-like muscles. He stared down at Fai with only an irritated glance before he turned around and continued what he had been doing.

A reached out suddenly and grasped Fai by the collar of his uniform and he was face to face with the first man; his feet just barely touching the ground. "You owe me a new shirt," the man said shaking Fai roughly.

Fai grabbed a hold of the mans arm instinctively, dug his nails into the mans wrist, and kicked his feet out, hoping to make contact with the mans abdomen. Finally his foot connected with the mans gut, making the man grunted at the sudden pain, and for a moment he stopped shaking Fai.

Fai cracked an eye open, and was about to mumble another apology, but stopped when he saw the guy start to pull his fist back. Fais eyes widened as he felt fear and adrenaline rush though his body. He squirmed and managed to slip out of his top shirt just as the brutes' fist sailed towards his face.

The brute couldn't bring his punch back in time to figure out where the blond had gone too, and instead delivered a hefty sucker punch to the second mans unsuspecting back.

Fai quickly got up in time to see the second man turned around slowly, towered over the first man, and delivered a punch to the remarkably shorter, and less rippled, mans face in front of him. The first man went sailing through the air, and bowled through a crowd of buff males. Fai watched in shock as a domino effect took place, and soon the whole encampment was in a large mass of wrestling bodies.

Fai quickly rushed over to his forgotten shirt and pack, which his sister had so graciously put together for him. He slipped both back on quickly not wanting the general, (or anyone really) to see him in just his undershirt. His body was girly enough as it was without a skin tight 'muscle' shirt to show off the fact that he didn't have any.

Something moved in the corner of his eye, and he glanced over to see two rather important looking men, staring at the scene in front of them. Fai gulped, figuring that the man with the spiky black hair and red eyes was the general. Another man stepped out of the tent and Fai could see his eyes widen even from where he stood. Soon the man was standing next to Captain and placed a hand one the obviously younger, and taller, males shoulder.

Fai flinched and jumped back a few feet as the, still wrestling, mob started inching its way over to him. Feeling he was safe for the moment, he glanced over back to the general, and found the older man gone. Fai watched from the side lines as a man with a black ponytail muttered something to the red eyed man, who in turn glared at him, before he turned towards the blob of flesh, his eyes filled with fury, (although truthfully the man was pissed when he first walked out of the tent).

"Soldiers!" he called out, his voice loud and clear. And suddenly the mob creased fighting, freezing in place instantly.

There was a rush of motion as the crowd separated and suddenly many voices filled the air as they all exclaimed in unison. "He started it!"

Fai blinked, feeling all eyes, (and fingers except for the generals and the man with the ponytails), on him. Fai flashed a nervous smile, as the generals glaring red eyes slowly made their way over to him. 'Training hasn't even started and I'm already going to die!' he thought, trying not to fidget under the stern mans gaze.

A shadow loomed over him, breaking him from his thoughts, and he glanced up and into the eyes of the general. "What's your business here?" he snapped his face in a scowl as he folded his arms across his chest.

"W-what is my-?" Fai mimicked. "I'm here to join the army. See, I've even got my scroll-approvaled-thingy…" he said, slinging his pack around, and began riffling through it, ignoring several snickers from the audience. Finally managing to fish out the documented scroll, he handed it too the, still glaring, general.

The brunet snatched the scroll from the blonds hands, and unraveled the cord and quickly read the document. The man with the ponytail appeared behind the general suddenly. "Ashura Flowright? Never heard of him before…" he said, loud enough for everyone in the encampment to hear. "Tell me boy, is he colored the same way as you?" Although the man spoke in a gentle tone Fai could tell that the man didn't like him.

Fai shook his head, remembering again that he was considered different from every one else. "Not entirely, sir. Ashura-sama's got black hair and yellow eyes," Which wasn't too unheard of in some parts of the country. "But he is pale… though I think that's because he gets ill sometimes. But that's something he caught before-"

"Enough," the general snapped, and Fai felt his face heat up as he realized he'd been rambling. "Thanks to your new friend Flowright," he said turning around and facing the other men in the camp. "We're going to start things off a little bit early. You're to run five laps from the end of this encampment to the edge of the forest. "All heads turned in the direction of said forest, which loomed several miles off in the distance.

A fell the crowds lips, and Fai was the only one, (excluding the general and Mr. Ponytail that is of course) who didn't groan, as running for long distances was something he was rather good at. But he was a little worried about the fact that the forest was at least a mile or two away.

The general glared again at the crowd. "Now we're up to ten laps. Anyone else want to groan about it?" he asked, but his voice dared anyone to see what happened if they did. "Good. Welcome to your first day of hell Ladies."

----------------------------------------------

"Captain!" Kyle called out as the herd of men bolted towards the forest. Kurogane glanced over at him, before he turned and made his way back through the camp. Kyle followed after him. "What do you mean have Shaoran take over? And where are you going?" he huffed trailing hotly after the man.

"Shaoran's good enough to fit in my place, while I go into the town. You can write that down all you want but I'm going by my fathers orders." He snapped, climbing up onto his pitch black horse. "I should be back before they finish anyway." He said, digging his heels into the horses side and speed out of the camp.

Kyle scowled, his eyebrows furrowing, before he let out a long sigh. "You're not fit to be a general," he mumbled under his breath. "And I'll made sure you never receive that privilege."

----------------------------------------------

(Later that night)

Fai collapsed onto his pallet of a poorly made bed, with a groan at how sore his muscles were. He'd been the last to finish, as he'd tried to stay as far away from the main group as possible after taking so much abuse from them along the way.

Fai curled up in a ball wanting nothing more than to take a nice hot bath, and a scented one at that. Maybe lavender scented or vanilla well just about any fragrance would do right at the moment.

"Fai! Fai come on, don't fall asleep on me!" a voice call out to him from far away, and he felt his shoulder being shaken roughly.

"Nooooo…" he whined, trying to swat the hand away. "Just a few more minutes, Yuui…" Sudden realization dawned on him and his eyes snapped open. "Yuui!" he cried, sitting up hastily. Even in the dark you could still make out their sapphire colored eyes.

"What are you-?!" he exclaimed, but Yuui placed a hand over her brother mouth, and placed a finger in front of her lips.

"Shhhh!" she whispered harshly, "Do you know what'll happen if they figure out a girl managed to sneak into the camp?" Fai shook his head. "Well neither do I but I don't want to find out!"

"How'd you find my tent?" he asked, when she took her hand away.

She gave him a deadpanned look. "I'm sorry to say this but I kinda figured you and your tent would be an outcast by day one."

Fai pouted. "Anyway! Why are you here? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Yuui nodded, and moved to where she could be more comfortable in the small tent. She took a deep breath before she explained what was happening. "Ashura's going to marry me off to someone." She said.

Fai blinked, and tilted his head to the side. "…that's it?"

Yuui scowled and slapped her brother upside the head. Ignoring Fais yelp of pain she said. "I can't marry someone I don't love! …And that's why i have a plan." She smirked, and the sparkle of mischievousness in her eyes told Fai that he would be going along with it anyway, and that there was no use resisting.

She turned her head to the side, and began rummaging through a bag she had brought. Fais eyes widened and he gaped in horror at his sister. "Y-Yuui! Your h-hair!" he exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the recently cut strands. Yuui turned towards him again, and Fai blinked. With that hair cut it was like looking in a mirror. In fact she could almost pass off as him now….

Fai realized a little too late what his sisters plan was. "No…" he gasped.

Yuui smirked, and pulled out something long and blond from her pack. "Yes. That's exactly what we're going to do." She said tossing the newly woven wig over to him.

It was at that moment that Fai could literally feel his whole world spiraling down into a large crater.

**Hmmm… kinda crappy way to end this chapter… but oh well I guess…**

**-sigh- Kuroganes is a major OOC in this chapter… -_-' I'll just blame it on the fact that he was pissed and that it's 1:32 in the morning…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoot! Chapter 4! And here's where all the cross dressing comes in! **

**Warning: Cross Dressing!!!**

Mulan Factor

Chapter 4

"Yuui!" Fai whined tugging on the bottom on the material trying to get it to come down a bit. "Does this make my butt look big?" He asked, trying to turn around and see if it did. He was dressed in a short cyan colored kimono (1) with pink edging along with two others underneath it. A dark blue sat underneath the cyan one but on top of white one, and a lavender sash wrapped around his middle, tied into a bow in the back. (2)

"No, now stop moving around!" Yuui snapped, rearranging the wig onto his brother's head. "This is the kimono you're going to have to wear in front of the Match Makers. If you get it dirty…" She warned, stepping back to inspect her handy work. Fai really did look a lot like her, now that his hair was around the middle of his back.

Fai pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Well… tried to anyway but the long flowing sleeves of the kimono made it a little difficult. "It's really hot." He complained, fidgeting with the dark grey tights that adorned his legs. "Why do we have to do this?"

"Because I can't marry someone I don't love." She said, ignoring Fais' comment of 'You think _I_ can?'. "And beside you'd make a better chick anyway, but all of that aside, you wont last in the army. Now don't get me wrong, I love you to death and am not trying to put you down, but seriously think about it for a second. Do you seriously think you could kill someone?"

Fai sulked, but thought about that question. Could he kill someone? Yeah _probably_… but no, most likely not. And besides you had to have allies to win a war, and every one hated him now. "Could you?" he snapped back, furrowing his eyebrows. There was only one way he could go along with this, if his sister could admit that she could kill someone without hesitating.

Yuui looked her brother square in the eyes. "Yes. I could kill someone… no I _can_ kill someone, because it would mean I would be protecting the ones I love." She answered back, and Fai could tell she wasn't lying; there was something in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

He sighed, shoulders slumping. "Fine… I'll do it…"

"You didn't have much of a choice seeing as we're already dressed the part." Yuui pointed out, motioning to Fai's kimono and his uniform, which she now wore. "So other than too hot, how does it feel?"

"Actually pretty comfortable… 'Cept for the tights." He said, tugging at the material.

"Well we need them, for obvious reasons, and we also need at least one of the ones underneath… While I'm not well endowed in the chest area I at least have them, so we have to give the illusion that you do as well." She explained.

"So I'm going to be married off to someone…" Fai mumbled, before realization sat in. "M-married! B-but what if he wants to…. _Consummate_ it?" he exclaimed, but whispered the word 'consummate'. A furious blush spread across his face. "And what about the people who get you ready for the Match Makers?"

"Fai! Fai!" Yuui said, trying to get her brothers attention and grabbed his shoulders. "It's going to be alright, I promise. My friend Tomoyo knows all about this; she's the one who's going to prepare you. And about the consummation part… Women are allowed one wish that the man who's going to marry them must follow through with. Just request that he not have sex with you until the war is over. And after that we'll switch. And…" she hesitated, wondering if she should play that card or not… "By doing this, we'll be making Ashura proud. If I become a warrior in your place and if you become a wife in my place."

"You've really thought this out huh?"

"Of course! What kind of older sister would I be if I sent my little brother out into the world without telling him how to be a women first?" She joked.

Fai chuckled. "Anyway I guess I should be going now…" he said, trailing off at the end. There was a pause before he spoke up again. "Be careful, please, Yuui. I managed to piss every single man off in the encampment…. And there's no telling what they can do…"

Yuui rolled her eyes. "I can deal with whatever these people dish out! Now get going before it's too late. When you reach the house, head towards my window; I left it open. When you get inside, change into one of my nightgowns. Oh and remember, you must answer to my name now." She said pushing him out of the tent.

Fai stumbled a bit, but managed to right himself. Yuui had been correct when she had guessed that his tent would be the furthest removed from the camp. Sneaking out of the encampment wouldn't be a problem, but sneaking back into the house might….

----------------------------------------------

Kurogane glared at the women lying in front of him, as she slowly took a drag of her pipe all the while smirking back at him. "Listen lady," he growled. "All I need is a woman who'll stay out of my hair. That's all I ask. And that sure as hell doesn't require any stupid 'personality test' or whatever the hell it was that you were asking me about."

Yuuko gave a small huff, but the smirk never left her face. "It's my job as a Match Maker to make sure that all of my clients are suited for each other. And how can I do that if you're being a sourpuss, huh, Mr. Black?"

"My name is Kurogane!" he snapped, folding his arms over his chest. He couldn't really blame her for doing her job, after all if it weren't for his father he'd be doing his job as well.

"Ah, yes, Kurogane Suwa," she hummed, as she picked up a brush, dipped it into a small glass of ink and wrote out the kanji of his name of a piece of paper beside her. "Occupation: Captain of the Eastern Army Encampment. Personality: …hmm which do you like more, grumpy or sourpuss?" she asked thoughtfully.

Kurogane felt his eyebrow twitch. "Neither!" he snapped.

Yuuko turned her red-violet eyes towards him. "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it."

"You just did!" he roared.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong!" Jus as she said these words a black lump appeared beside her, having been hidden by the curtain of her long black hair.

Kurogane blinked, taken aback by the sudden appearance of a…. manju bun…?

"So which is it Mokona? Grumpy? Sourpuss? Or should we put egotistical down as well?"

"Hey-!" Kurogane started to protest but was cut off by a high pitched chuckle, and a cry of 'Sourpuss, sourpuss!'

"Alright then," Yuuko replied and quickly wrote it down.

"Listen you witch! You can't just put shit down! And you can't let a f-ing manju bun decide my personality!" Kurogane snarled, fury radiating off of him.

"If you'd cooperated with me to begin with you would be in this situation. Or did you forget that I hold your future in my hands?" Yuuko mocked.

"The only one the decides _my_ future is me got it?" Kurogane snapped. "And if it weren't for my damn father I wouldn't even be here!"

Yuuko sighed, and petted Mokona on its head. "I at least hold your future spouse in my hands, I suggest you start cooperating now. After all once you two are hitched, there is no divorce."

Kurogane gritted his teeth, not happy about being forced to do something he didn't want to do. But he figured he might as well go along with it. "Fine, damn it!" He grumbled.

Yuuko smirked. 'I'm glad that you see things my way."

----------------------------------------------

Fai sighed, fully relaxing into Yuui's bed. It was strange having to wear a dress-like thing to bed, but he was again surprised to find that it was rather comfortable. The kimono that Yuui had given to him now folded neatly inside one of the dresser drawers, and ready for the next morning.

Fai frowned suddenly, wondering if this was really a good thing to do. He had to admit that it would be fun to see how many people would be fooled into thinking that he was Yuui, but he didn't want to think about what might happen if they were found out.

Fai sighed again, but it wasn't a relaxed one, and ran a hand through his hair. Yuui had expertly weaved the wig into his own hair; it wasn't going to be coming off any time soon. But he had to admit, it was pretty.

Fai rolled over on the bed and curled up into a ball. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Yuui had managed to explain the basics to him.

Early in the morning he would be taken to Tomoyo, who was going to teach him the proper female edict all the while teaching him how to apply make up. Then he would go to the Match Maker and perform everything he'd just learned. And then, lastly, he'd be married off.

Fai swallowed thickly and clenched his eyes shut. Refusing to think about the situation any longer he forced himself to sleep.

**1)I drew him in all his little cross dressing glory and I like how it turned out and I put it on my DA account, theres a link to it on my profile. I even colored it in Photoshop… sadly nothing special though. I'm not good if its not line art.**

**2)…You know now that I think about it I probably don't know enough about Kimonos to be writing about them…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Cross Dressing!!!**

Mulan Factor

Chapter 5

A figure lay sprawled on the floor, smoke drifting out of her mouth as she took another puff of her pipe. She gazed at the information before her with amusement.

On two small pieces of paper information was written. She turned over the small pink one that would hold the girls information on it.

In tiny but neat handwriting, (which had been done by the girl's father), was a name:

_Yuui Flowright._

Then the birthday.

_May 22_

"Ah a Gemini…. How interesting…" Yuuko mused, as she placed the card next to her, not bothering into read the rest of the information at the moment.

She picked up a blue card, that was slightly larger then the pink one, and chuckled when she saw the name.

_Kurogane Suwa_

_October 29_. A Scorpio

She glanced over with a frown at the pink one. A Scorpio and a Gemini…. Maybe not the most compatible of creatures (1)… but who knows it just might work…..

She smirked, already deciding to place the two together. After all it was Hitsuzen that both cards were pulled at the same time.

"Well let's just see how Mr. Grumpy likes his new bride." She muttered, patting a small black bunny like animal on its head. "However I'm going to have to look into this matter a little bit more, it seems that there is more then meets the eye in this situation. Larg show me Yuui Flowright." She said. (2)

Larg nodded its small head and looked towards one the walls. A purple light shot out of the jewel on its forehead and suddenly there was an image on the wall.

The image was of a young teen asleep in what appeared to be a small tent. Yuuko smirked, taking in the military uniform that the blond worn in her sleep, and her short hair. "Interesting indeed. Now show me," she paused picking up the pink card, and read the name under the 'Siblings:' category. "Fai Flowright."

The purple light flickered before pulling up another image, this time of another teenager who looked the exact replica of Yuui. The teen's hair was a lot longer then its sisters, and it was rather obvious that it was a boy. Well to her it was obvious but then again it might have just been the fact that the blonds' night shirt had rode up revealing his chest. But that should be fixed by morning….

The image flickered again, just as the blond rolled over in his sleep, and the image and the purple light was gone. A highly amused Yuuko mulled her thoughts over before patting Larg on its head again. "Well it looks like Mr. Suwa'll have more in common with his new 'bride' then he thinks…"

----------------------------------------------

Yuui yawned, but quickly hide it behind her hand, in the most lady-like fashion that was completely out of place in her new surroundings. But it wasn't like she could help it. Such manners had been drilled into her head ever since Ashura had adopted them. She couldn't help that she lacked the testosterone to want to belch, fart, and kill everything in sight… but then again she wasn't the only one who lacked testosterone… he brother certainly needed a healthy dose of it.

_Well not anymore he won't_ she reminded herself, as she stood in the line in between two very burly men. She noticed that all the men were glaring at her. How could she miss it? Ever since she'd stepped out of the tent, she had been ignored, glared at, and even in some cases, pushed and tripped. _Oh my poor brother, what mess did you get yourself into this time? ...Or me rather…_

She sighed, slumping a bit, but quickly straightened back up as a man walked out of the tent they were all stationed in front of. She figured that the man must be the capital, as she wasn't the only one who stood straighter.

"Soldiers, today you begin the real training." The man spoke, voice commanding every ones attention. Yuui noticed a man standing behind him, who was busy writing something down on some type of pad of paper. "Training will last all month, before we join with the army, where you will truly become solders."

A murmur fell over the crowd, as men turned to their partners and boasted amongst themselves "However," The commanders voice boomed, and a hush fell over the group. "This week is the elimination week. If I don't think you're ready to join with the big leagues, you will be sent back home."

Yuui furrowed her eyebrows when the commanders' gaze fell on her as he said that sentence. Did he just imply that he didn't think that she could do it?

"Oh hell no…" she snapped under her breath, as a fire started in her eyes. There was no way in hell she was going to be sent home!

"On another note…" the captain said, and there was a small pause before he continued. "Due to circumstances out of my control, later today, or later this week, there will be a woman in the camp."

A murmur, even louder than the last, rose from the crowd. Yuui blinked, and noticed that even the guy with glasses standing behind the captain, looked shocked.

"If anyone harms her, or touches her, they will feel my wrath, which you will more than likely see later on in the day." He said, glaring at all of them now, before he smirked. "Now with that said, let's get on with training."

----------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you're bringing a woman to the camp?!" Kyle yelled furiously. There was practically steam coming out of his ears and nose. Kyle was currently sitting on the back of a horse, as he didn't feel obligated to run along side the others.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, and slowed down a bit more, and glanced behind him. His squadron was falling behind more and more with every footfall of his. He rolled his eyes again, and stopped. It wouldn't do him any good to lose any of his troops.

"Answer me now Captain or I shall write to your Fath–"

"Go ahead, it was his idea anyway." Kurogane snapped, walking over to his soldiers. In the lead was the pale soldier who has started the fight yesterday. He was the first one to reach the captain, but he was very much out of breath, chest heaving rapidly, as he bent down and placed his hands on his knees.

Both Kyle and Kurogane glared at the blond, but only Kuroganes wasn't reserved just for him. In fact Kurogane was glaring at his whole troop.

It was disappointing, to say the least, that none of them could make it to the grounds with out being out of breath, though the blond seemed to be the worst out of shape, by how long it took him to gain his breath back.

"Would anyone like to tell me where we're at?" Kurogane snapped voice dangerously low.

The group glanced around them, taking in the tall structures, rope courses, walls, and staffs and all sorts of other weaponry.

"Are we in the training grounds, Sir?" A small voice piped up from the back of the group.

"Whoever said that step forward." Kurogane commanded.

A small boy stepped forward. He was even smaller, and skinnier than the blond was. Kurogane raised his eyebrow, wondering why he hadn't seen this kid around the camp before.

"State your name," Kurogane mumbled.

"It's Masayoshi Saito," the kid said, bowing respectfully.

"Well Saito, it looks like it's you're lucky day," Kurogane said, stepping over to Kyle's horse, and grabbing a bow and an arrow from it. "You get to be my assistant."

Kurogane knocked the arrow, and aimed it at Masayoshi. There was a collective gasp, from both the troops and Kyle. But Kurogane quickly, turned and aimed at another target, and in a second's time, the arrow was now embedded in the tallest wooden pole, in the center of the grounds.

"Now follow me." Kurogane commanded, walking over to the pole.

The group followed him, in a single file line, and soon they were lined up in front of the pole.

"Saito, fetch me that box." Kurogane bossed, pointing to a black box, which was sitting on a large bolder a couple of yards behind the post.

Masayoshi scurried forward, and picked up the box, almost faltering under its sudden weight. He carried it over, slowly, to Kurogane.

When he reached the commander, Kurogane picked it up, effortlessly. Holding the bottom of the box with one hand, he reached inside and pulled out two golden weights.

"This one represents Pride," Kurogane explained, brandishing one of the weights. "And this one signifies Dignity. They are two things that you must carry with you into battle. Now I need another volunteer…"

No one moved.

Kurogane sighed, before he began scanning the crowed. "You, what is your name?" he questioned a rather heavy set man.

The man stepped forward reluctantly. "Bill Hillington…" he murmured.

"Well, Hillington, all you have to do is fetch that arrow for me, think you can do that?" Kurogane taunted.

"Of course I can!" Bill snapped, marching forward. "And it'll be a piece of cake."

He marched over to the pole, and was about to jump on it, when Kurogane stopped him. "You're forgetting something,"

Bill turned to him with a glare, only to be met with an even fiercer one.

"You're forgetting your pride and dignity." Kurogane snapped. "And if you had any of them at all you would have realized this."

Bill intensified his glare. "Give me those," he growled yanking them out of the commanders grasp. His eyes widened when he realized that they were much much heavier that the commander had been making them seem.

Bill grasped the side of the pole and started scaling it; he was maybe a foot or two off of the ground before he started slipping, weights pulling him back down. His eyes widened further and he scrambled for purchase, but with no luck.

He winced when his butt collided with the ground, and he attempted to climb it again, but couldn't.

Kurogane sighed, and ran a hand over his face.

It was going to be a _really_ long day.

----------------------------------------------

"Wow… I'm impressed," Tomoyo said, admiring Fai's hair. "Yuui really weaved it in there good. There's no way this is coming off anytime soon."

Fai was secretly glad for that. He liked having his hair this long. Well it wasn't his hair, per say, and he still look creepily too much like his sister, but he still liked it. "Are you sure?" he asked, reaching up to touch it, only to have his hand smacked.

"Girls only touch their hair when they're fixing it, _in front of a mirror_, or twirling it flirtatiously." Tomoyo chastised. "And it seems like we won't have to do much with it either…" she said, continuing with her earlier rant. "It's already naturally curly… but maybe flower…?" Tomoyo contemplation, bringing a hand to her to her chin in thought.

Fai bit his lip, they'd been talking about his hair for the past hour or so, and frankly he was quite tired of it.

"What do you think Suma? Do you think a flower would be good for him?" Tomoyo asked, turning to her assistant. Suma glanced up, for a moment, only to shrug and go back to sowing. She was currently sowing Fai some more kimonos to wear, instead of the one Yuui had given him.

Fai had requested that she make him longer ones, as well as more tights, ones that weren't as scratchy and hot like the ones he was wearing were. He was all too thankful that she had agreed to do it.

"Oh darling, I just love how helpful you are," Tomoyo said sarcastically, but she turned her attention back to Fai. "Now let's see what kind of make up would go for you…."

She stood up and sat herself down in front of Fai, and began digging into one of the bags that were sitting down next to them.

"Hmm… I think we should play on the…." She glanced over to the cyan kimono that he was wearing. "Dark blue… so we'll use that as eye shadow." She dug through the bag, pulling out all of the make up that she would be using.

"Okay now pay attention to how I apply this you're going to need to know how to do this as well." She commanded, and started applying the make up.

**(1)I have no idea whether this is true or not. I don't really pay attention to horoscopes… if it is I'm terribly sorry. **

**(2)Yeah I know but does it really matter that Mokona can't do that in Tsubasa or Holic? After all this **_**is**_** an AU….**


	6. Chapter 6

Mulan Factor

Chapter 6

"Hurry up Yuui!" Tomoyo called, waving Fai over to the crowd. Fai glanced over at her, nervousness sending a spasm of butterflies in his stomach, as reality hit him. He was about to get married… and to another man!

He let out a long sigh, and ran as daintily as he could over to Tomoyo. It would take him a while to get used to being called Yuui, but so far he had it down. For the last several hours he'd learned more then he had in his whole life. He'd learned how a woman sat properly; he learned how to fix his hair in any style, and how to put on make up. How to properly pour tea and how to 'satisfy' a man, though, thankfully, he'd only been told about that, not shown.

"Hmm… that was a good run…" Tomoyo commented, as he finally stopped in front of her. "Not too fast, and not too slow. Excellent, you're a fast learner Ms. Flowright." Yet another thing he would have to get used to: being called a girl.

"Thank you," he said, with a nervous smile.

She smiled up at him. "It's alright, you shouldn't be nervous. You've got Yuuko as a Match Maker. She's the best one there is, although she is a bit eccentric…"

"A bit is an understatement." Souma commented.

"So… What are we waiting for?" Fai asked, looking around through the crowd. He'd never really gone to the city much, so most of the sites still fascinated him.

"We're waiting for the gong to ring. Once that rings, you're to step up and head towards that building." Tomoyo explained, pointing at said building. "I suggest that you get in the back, and follow the movements of the girls before you. After that – "

The gong was struck, cutting off Tomoyos sentence. Fai panicked, as Tomoyo started pushing him forward. "What comes next?" he whispered frantically.

"Just follow what the other girls do!" Tomoyo whispered hurriedly, shoving a dark blue paracel in his hands.

She pushed him out of the crowd. He quickly glanced around and saw a line of women walking towards the building. He jogged over to them and hurriedly copied their poses. Parasol facing downwards, held about mid stomach, with chin held up, confidently

They got closer to the building, and suddenly the girls at the front went separate ways. He panicked slightly, not knowing which way he should go. But he held in a sigh of relief when he realized that they were just lining up in front of the building; and by the look of things he would be in the middle.

He stopped walking when he was centered with the rest of them. There was a slight pause, before the girls opened their parcels, and bowed down low to the ground, Fai just one step behind them.

Fai could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest, and the nervous butterflies still hadn't finished swarming in his stomach. Silence filled the area, but Fai couldn't see anything that was going on in front of him, thanks to the parasol blocking his view.

The voice of an elder woman called out through the crowd. "Tonya Ruby,"

Fai glanced around quickly for the girl, and he finally spotted her when she stood up.

The girl stood up, folded her parasol neatly, and bowed deeply, at who Fai guess to be her Match Maker. Tomoyo had explained to him earlier that each 'bride-to-be' got their own personal Match Maker for the day.

Soon the line of girls had thinned out, and Fai was one of the last remaining girls.

The sound of high heels clomping on the wooden surface of the deck caught his attention. "Yuui Flowright," a sultry voice called out. Fai blinked noting that the voice was a lot younger then the rest of the other Match Makers that he had heard.

He stood up, his muscles protesting a bit, from having sat in the same position for too long. He quickly followed the movement that he had seen every other girl do. Closing his parasol, and bowing deeply, he got his first glimpse of his Match Maker.

She had knee length, long black hair with red-violet eyes, which focused on him with amusement. She was beautiful, and had a sense of power about her.

He straightened up, and followed after her.

----------------------------------------------

Yuui could barely stand with how bad her legs were shaking. She collapsed to the ground with a groan, and she lay on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Thankfully she wasn't the only one who had collapsed; actually there wasn't any of the trainees that weren't either bent over, leaning against something, or collapsed on the ground, all trying to catch their breath.

A pair of feet was suddenly in front of her, and she glanced up warily. Her blue eyes met with warm brown ones, and her mind registered the tray that he balanced in one hand and the cup that he was handing to her. Yuui blinked, sat up, and took the cup from him. She glanced into the cup curiously and was beyond glad to see the water in the cup.

She smiled gratefully up at him. "Thank you so much!" She said cheerfully and downed most of the water in one gulp.

He smiled back at her, hesitantly, and handed another cup to the man next to her. "Actually you should be thanking the captain. Most Captains wait to give water until the end of the day." He explained, and hurried off to give the other their cup of water.

Yuui glanced over at the captain curiously, and took a smaller sip of the water that she had left. He was currently talking to two teenage boys, and the man beside him, the one with the ponytail, and the glasses, looked like he could explode at any moment.

Yuui rolled her eyes, and glanced around her again. Once again, now that they were now refreshed, the other solders were glaring at her.

She chuckled nervously, and took another sip of her drink. She briefly wondered how Fai was doing. It should be about time for the interview with the Match Maker to be over…

'_Oh well I'm sure whatever he's doing it has to be better than having to do a mile long ropes course three times, within an hour_.' She thought taking another sip.

----------------------------------------------

"Take a seat, Ms. Flowright… or should I say _Mr._ Flowright?" Yuuko said with a smirk that only widened when she saw the look of shock on the boys face. She had to admit that if she hadn't already known about him being a boy, even she would have been fooled into thinking he was a she.

"H-how…?" Fai stammered. It just wasn't fair! Yuui and he'd gotten almost halfway there, and they'd already been figured out.

"Sit down, Mr. Flowright. You are not in trouble… yet." She added, as Fai finally took her advice and sat down. She leaned over and took the pipe lying on the table, and loaded it with tobacco. She lit it and took a long drag, and blow out the smoke.

Fai kept his head down, his bangs hiding his eyes. He was scared, there was no telling what this woman would do with the information she had somehow gotten. While not joining the army wasn't particularly offensive; cross dressing was. But even more disturbing when it was a man disguised himself as a woman. It was considered 'disgusting'.

"Now, Mr. Flowright, before I decide what I am going to do about this little situation I would like you to answer one question." Yuuko said, talking in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "What is your reason for doing such a thing?" She asked.

"Reason?" He echoed.

"Not many people decide to fool the army on a whim… especially not doing it at such drastic measures as you two are doing." Yuuko pointed out.

Fai thought for a second. He didn't think just saying 'because my sister told(basically forced) me to' would be a good answer…

"I'm…. I'm doing it for honor." He said, finally raising his head and looking her in her red-violet eyes.

Said eyes stared at him, the amusement that had been in them till now was gone, replaced with cold look. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, not my honor, my sisters." He explained, turning his face back towards his lap again. "You see my sister isn't the most… feminine person. Nor am I anywhere close to masculine. And our guardian, Ashura, is always disappointed when we don't act like we should. So by doing this I'm trying to help bring honor to my sister."

"Even if that means getting married to another man? Yuuko asked, taking another drag and blowing out the smoke.

Fai nodded, without hesitation. "well I don't really think gender should matter anyway.." Fai said, attempting to smile and break the tension that had filled the room. "And if I can make my sister happy by doing this I will."

Yuuko kept her gaze on him for a moment before she nodded. "very well. I will help you complete your goal." She leaned over, grabbed the stamp off of the table. And pressed it to the bottom of the paper that lay beside her. Instantly a mark appeared leaving an imprint of her seal. "you have my 'stamp' of approval, as some say. Now as your sister might have informed you, you are allowed one wish, that your husband mush follow. What is your wish?"

Fai thought for a second, trying to remember what Yuui had told him to wish for. " I wish… that my husband-to-be would not have sex with me until the war is over."

Yuuko glanced over at him again. "you do know that that wish makes your chances of marrying at all drop dramatically? Not everyone believes this war will be over quickly."

"yes I know… but it's the only way that I can protect me and Yuui." Fai answered.

Yuuko nodded. "very well." She said, scribbling something down on the paper with the stamp. "You are, however, in luck. A man came in yesterday. He was quite reluctant to the idea of marrying anyone, with his schedule you just might get your wish."

"Really? Who is he?"

"I think you already know him." Yuuko said her eyes once again shining with amusement. "His name is Kurogane Suwa."

"T-the Captain?!" Fai squeaked, a light blush appearing on his face.

Yuuko nodded. "The very one."

Fais furrowed his eyebrows and thought. The man was a bit of a hard ass, and there was no telling how he would treat a (supposed) woman. But Kurogane would be busy most of the time, with training the troops and would probably be too tired at night to think on his 'manly urges'. And Fai could see Yuui when he wanted. As long as neither of them got caught.

"Alright if you think we can be a good match, I'll marry him."

Yuuko only smirked

**Muwahahahaha~! Finally…. Damn writers block… now I'm on my way to (try) and write on FP!**


End file.
